


Achievement Unlocked

by beezerbub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M, cat!, simple one-shot, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezerbub/pseuds/beezerbub
Summary: A story in which Kenma asks Kuroo to hide his precious cat for him.





	Achievement Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grace+uwu).



> A lil birthday gift for one of my friends uwu <3  
> Ily Grace!!

"Kenma."

The faded blonde kept his gaze to the wall, shifting his weight from foot to foot. His movements had gently tousled the sleeping cat in his arms, earning a squeaked meow of protest. Fluffed orange and white fur shifted, paws stretching upwards only to cover the creature's face afterwards as it drifted back into slumber. It would've been cute, would've gained a gentle coo from the male, had it not been for the gaze from his friend.

"Kenma," Kuroo's voice sounded tired, having an expression to match, "Kenma, look at me, please."

He leaned forward a bit, cutting down his height some to properly stare at the male before him, side-eyeing the cat every now and again. A minute had passed, it being nearly silent with only the faint sound of the television going off in the other room, before Kenma gave in, turning to face him now. A slight pout already pulled at his lips, fingers gently petting into the soft fur he held. 

"They found her and wanted me to get rid of her..." His eyes narrowed slightly, pulling the cat closer to his chest slowly.

"And you brought her here because--?"

"I was hoping you'd let me hide her here, maybe?"

The two stared at each other, Kuroo extending back to full height and running a hand through his hair. His head bobbed side to side as he considered the request, finding slight amusement in the way Kenma tried to hide his hopeful anticipation behind his normal deadpan expression. "Alright," he reached down and rubbed the cat's ears, smiling softly as he got rumbling purrs as a response, "Applepie can stay here. On one condition though."

The brief moment of happiness and relief that flashed across Kenma's face quickly vanished, leaving a scowl and a look of distrust. 

"What's the condition?"

Kuroo smirked impishly, raising his free hand and gently tapping his lips. "I get a kiss, from my darling pudding head~" 

The blush was almost instantaneous, casting a light rose colour to Kenma's otherwise pale skin.

"...Fine."

His voice was quiet, shifting closer to Kuroo and looking up at him, noting the lack of help he was going to provide. The embarrassment reached his ears as he stood on his tiptoes, carefully reaching and grabbing the collar of his shirt in slight annoyance. "Freaking giant," he grumbled, earning a slight chuckle, before placing a quick, soft kiss to the male's lips. Placing his feet back down firmly, he huffed and hugged Applepie close.

Kuroo grinned, ruffling the male's hair gingerly and winking. "Achievement unlocked: House acquired for the cat."

"I hate you." There was the faintest hint of a smile.

"Mm, that kiss said otherwise--"

"Shut up!"


End file.
